Some mysteries are best unsolved
by Aya-nee-san
Summary: Boruto was wondering why the hell his dad always left this time of year and where to so he decided this year he would follow along but he's soon going to learn some mysteries are best unsolved


" Aaagh! I can't take it anymore he's been doing this forever,I'm gonna find out what he's up to! " Sarada paused looking at her teammate who was screaming for no reason

Boruto was a strange character,annoying and a smartass,a terrible combination if you asked her which was why she couldnt figure out why the hell she had taken even a small liking to him " What are you going on about now? And if you would please stop screaming " The blonde took a look around seeing numerous stares

" I mean my dad,ever since I was a kid he would always be busy but for some he always made time for tomorrow,and he doesn't even spend it with us he just - it's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth! I'm gonna follow him and see what he keeps doing I mean it's not like tomorrow is any important day "

Sarada thought for a moment,tomorrow if she had that right it was...papa's birthday,mama had always said since papa was away they never had time to celebrate so instead they sent a letter wishing him happy birthday

" Actually Boruto tomorrow's my dad's- " She was cut off as Boruto waved and ran off " Birthday...that annoying little-ah gotta go home! "

Meanwhile Boruto was heading to the Hokage tower so he could spy on his dad some " -kamaru did you clear everything for tomorrow?! " Boruto was mildly surprised his dad sounded so happy and...carefree,that asshole would always be so indifferent about things at home,was tomorrow really _that_ important?

" Yeah,yeah,just like every year honestly you should stop doing this,it's troublesome " That was Shikamaru-san,maybe he could ask him if he knew anything about his dad's disappearance

" I know but I can't help it,if I don't go that bastard is seriously going to turn emo besides the jerk doesn't say it but I know I'm being appreciated and who can say no to that face hehe " There was a moment of laughter before Shikamaru-san stacked a huge amount of papers onto the desk

This made a groan emerge from his dad " Man I seriously hate this job,you think being Hokage would make me happy but nooo I've had my childhood dream ruined " Shikamaru-san left the room as his dad sighed and started to fill out the paperwork

This was so boring he had to fight to stay awake his dead being the same as the older male kept drowsing off before hitting his head against the desk and startlingly filling out more of the papers " The things I do for that bastard I hope I actually get a smile this time I take the extra workload to celebrate and what do I get? A stupid smirk on that stupid face,gaaah! "

Naruto threw a crumpled piece of paler into the trash bin making it waver before falling over and dropping out all it's contents " Nn,Shikamaru come help me out I still have to go put in an order for the- " He jumped out his chair as the brunette came over to help him

" Sigh,just go ahead and go I'll finish up,you managed to finish half at least " Naruto grinned saying a quick thanks before running out,Boruto moved to go after him but found he was stuck in the spot

" I don't know what you're planning but don't cause him any more trouble,he's already been stressed it'll be troublesome if he passes out " Boruto ulped how long had they known he was here,or was just Shikamaru-san who knew?

He gave a quick nod before running out of the building " Father like son,troublesome " Shikamaru sighed getting to work

After running around he found his dad at a bakery " A bakery? What's that old man doing here? " Boruto crept closer trying his best to not be caught " Ah yeah if you could make it not so sweet that'd be great but I kinda want it bit like last year's,um like how it looked,thanks a bunch I'll come get it tomorrow " With that his dad left walking into the weapon shop

Boruto went into the bakery " Um sorry to bother but what did that guy just now buy? " The old lady looked at him before smiling " Oh nothing much deary,just a cake he ordered one every year,I'm guessing he gives to his special someone if you know what I mean " The old lady giggled giving him a wink before walking to the back of the shop

Now Boruto was more confused,his dad didn't give it to mom and his dad seemed like he liked sweet things not to mention he could've just asked mom to make him one,so what in the heck was he doing with a cake?

Next up was the weapon shop where he saw his dad holding a huge sword " This is the odachi,we customized it as you requested but if you don't mind me saying this sword takes a great amount of skill to wield not to mention it might be difficult to draw if you don't had proper sword handling skills..and no disrespect but you look like you've never held a sword in your life " Naruto laughed a bit embarrassed

" Hehe is it that obvious,it's not actually for me it's a gift for a friend,trust me when I say they're _very_ good with a blade,so if you could wrap this I'd appreciate it I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up "

What was his dead thinking?! That kind of sword was really expensive since it was hard to craft and not to mention none of dad's friends knew how to use a sword " Mm what's left?Ah right gotta get the miso! " Then they were headed off to some restaurant where he ordered a bunch of rice,fish, and miso soup

Then he ran off to Ichiraku's " Hey old man,you know the drill! " Boruto was out of his mind confused,why was his dad ordering a bunch of things for no reason he said it was for a friend but if that was the case couldn't he have just brought the friend here?

After the huge shopping sree they were finally headed home,Boruto decided since he was going home anyways there was no point in hiding " Oh,Boruto why are you out so late? " Boruto clenched his fists,urgh why was his dad so cheerful normally and so uptight around his family! It was so.. _aggravating_

Boruto just wanted to yell and question his dad why _he_ was out so late and buying a whole bunch of crap " It's nothing,I- I've got a question for you " Naruto glanced at his son,hm Boruto wasn't being as aggressive as usual

" How come you always disappear on tomorrow's date every year? " Boruto watched his dad's face turn red into an embarrassed look " Oh I- uh well- I've got this friend who absolutely refuses to come home and so I go there to drag their ass back which..turns out terribly,heh if we both weren't so used to each other I'd probably have lost my other arm by now,not to mention the temp-oh we're already back hehe lost track of time,sorry kiddo don't think I'm any less cool alright? "

Did his dad honestly think he was being cool by acting so serious all the time? What a moron " Hinata! Hima I'm home! " That was another Boruto had noticed,whenever it came around this time of year his dad was uptight at home,maybe instead of being pissed he should thank this stranger for making his dad lighten up

But still he had this feeling his dad was keeping something from them and he didn't know but he had a feeling of dread come over him,hopefully he would finally get some answers tomorrow

 **~ _Timeskip_ ~**

The next morning his dad was out of the house so early that he didn't even time to eat breakfast " But mom I've gotta do something important I'll just get something to eat later,bye! " His mom was gonna kill him but it couldn't be helped

Still he was amazed at his dad,the old man had left before anyone was even awake the only reason Boruto woke up was because he heard the door shut " Hey watch-Boruto? Why are you awake this early? I didn't even know you were capable of it " He groaned,of all times for Sarada to show up,oh well he could use her help

Grabbing her hand before running to the shopping district " Hey what're you doing?! Let go of me! " He put a hand over her mouth as he saw his dad come out of the bakery holding a box and a scroll,his dad went to the weapon shop next

" Look I need you to come with me,your eyes will be useful,from what I can tell so far my dad is going to meet up with somebody,he said it was a friend but he got a cake,a sword,hell he even ordered lunch from this restaurant,and I'm telling you something isn't right " Boruto watched as his dad put items into the scroll heading to pick up said lunch

" You idiot,I know who he's mee-Hey wait up! " Boruto ran ahead as Sarada followed

Naruto grinned,man this was gonna be great especially with the special gift he prepared hehe " Ah I'll see you later old man,thanks for the ramen " Sasuke was gonna love it,now all he hoped for was that the bastard would show up at their meeting place

Boruto watched as his dad left the village heading through forests and such and the while happily whistling " Look see! If he was just meeting a friend he wouldn't be this happy I mean he's not even this cheery around my mom or Hima " Sarada sighed at idiotic blonde

She decided to just let him find out for himself " Fine,fine let's just see what happens you moron " Boruto growled,he didn't understand why he was even hanging around this girl

" Hello,mind if I join in? " Both teens resisted the urge to scream as the third member of their team popped up behind them " M-Mitsuki! What're you doing here? " Boruto let out a breath of relief,for a moment he thought it might've been his dad

So the trio continued to watch their Hokage as they followed along

After three long hours of traveling they finally reached a small cottage in the middle of nowhere " Hellooo?Teme are you here?! " Boruto and Sarada covered their ears from the loud noise as Mitsuki let out a small hiss

Naruto cheered as a grumpy looking Sasuke came out of the cottage " Teme!This is gonna be the best birthday you've ever had! I even got you a surprise~ " Saradxa smirked watching Boruto gape at the pair,though even she was surprised when the Hokage jumped her father

" All right I'm hungry so lets eat first! " The two went to the back where there was a picnic table " Mm,you should seriously come home soon teme,you're missing out on a lot,oh yeah Boruto and Sarada got into the same team,did I mention they graduated! Well they did and also did you know how much paperwork they give me? It honestly should be a crime,it would be nice if you would come get me out of there sometimes! Maybe I should hire you as an assistant hehe,and I got this great idea but Shikamaru wouldn't even listen did I ever mention youre a really good listener- "

Boruto was astonished it was like his dead was a new person " Ah here's the cake I got it a little less sweet since you were complaining so much last time but think of me a bit too,I actually like my taste buds ya know hehe! By the way teme I appreciate you stopping by for my birthday and all but if you don't stop by Sakura's she is seriously gonna kill me apparently San saw you and blabbed er don't worry he didn't see any of um _that_...h-here's your gift,I uh,put a lot of thought into it b-but you know if you don't like it.. " Naruto felt his face flush as Sasuke had a small upturn of the lips

" Hn " That simple word made Naruto brighten " You mean it?Cause you know I ah..I've got another surprise " A sly grin made it's way onto Naruto's face as the raven head smirked unwrapping his gift

" Ha I'm surprised you know what this is,dobe " Sarada was in too much shock after seeing her father smile,it was the first she'd seen it " I know a thing or two and the shopkeeper might or might not have helped me,anyways we should try it out up for a friendly spar? "

The three teens had to recoil from the amount of chakra that was being let out " I'll go easy on you since you still refuse to get that arm fixed " Boruto watched a layer of chakra surround his dad making him turn into a bright yellow-orange looking guy with numerous arms sticking out

" Hn,I don't need two arms to face you dobe but if you insist win this battle and I'll consider it " Naruto grinned watching Sasuke's turn a beautiful ruby color " Heh Kurama says he's glad to finally get some action,I think he's grown attached to you,isn't that right Kurama? "

Boruto was confused,who was Kurama? It was only those two fighting " I've never seen my father look so happy,they must really have a deep connection don't you think Boruto? " He only nodded in response watching as the two adults ran towards each other with excited expressions

" Ugh! Guys maybe we should back up a bit,it looks like this might get messy " With that said the three jumped back to what looked like a safe distance still near enough to see them battle " They call this going easy?! They're going to destroy the whole area! "

Boruto was in awe his dad had what looked like a giant golden fox formed out of chakra and Sarada's dad had this huge purple samurai with a sword and bow and arrow " Ah crap!Hang on a sec Sasuke I forgot to finish my ramen! " Boruto nearly fell out of the tree he was standing on,how could dad stop such an awesome fight for a bowl of some stupid noodles!

Sasuke shook his head deactivating the Susanoo before joining his blonde moron " Mm since we stopped anyways I guess I'll show you my second surprise after this hehe,and I _know_ you'll love it "

So after finishing his soggy lunch the two went into the cabin leaving the three genin to have to look through the window,seeing Naruto pass a box to the other " Here ya go bastard,last time that rope hurt my wrists so I figured since you're so into tying people up I might as well get something that works for both of us,this was honestly the hardest thing to get,ugh the shopkeeper kept staring at me and I thought I would seriously pass out,women are scary as hell! "

Boruto blushed as the Uchiha pulled out a pair of bright orange,fluffy looking handcuffs " Haha,holy shit that reaction is way better than I imagined! Well happy birthday bastard " Anyone else looking Sasuke would've just seen the usual impassive face but Naruto,after studying it for long he noticed even the smallest details like the light scrunching of his eyebrows and the deepening frown lines which meant he was embarrassed, but the way his eyes lit up meant he was eager to try out his new present

Naruto grinned sliding off his shirt heading for the small bathroom which was where he kept all the essentials thy would need " Give me a minute,it is your birthday I'll do the prep g get ready yourself "

Boruto gulped that familiar feeling of dread coming back double " S-Sarada go scan the area,I think I sensed somebody " The sole female stared at he sweaty blonde choosing not to argue " Alright stray out of trouble you two "

Boruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as she left " Ah M-Mitsuki maybe you should go with her I don- " Boruto jumped as Mitsuki grabbed his own clammy hand " I'm quite fine here,I assume you'll need more help than Sarada "

Glancing back inside he saw his dad laying on thee bed though it was hard to tell what a was going on since the bed was facing the window and all he could really see were feet,he watched as a now shirtless Sasuke walked towards the bed climbing on top of the already laying smaller figure

A small rattling resounded as Naruto felt the cool metal against his wrist from the chain of the cuffs drawing a sharp intake of breath from him " Hehe anxious to start huh? " Naruto smirked,a strange but alluring feature of his " Hn,says the one who couldn't wait to be restrained,but it's my birthday right?So I guess you have to give me what I want right dobe? " Breathing this across his exposed neck making him shudder from the warm breath

Naruto let out a breathless moan leaning upwards to connect his lips with the raven's " Ah no no dobe,I'm in charge today " The Uchiha pressed firmer against his lips prying them open to invade with his tongue

The two let out a series of moans as they battled with their tongues " Hah..you've gotten better at this dobe...practicing lately? " Leaving no time to answer as he movers down to the blonde's neck nuzzling against it with his nose " Nn,Sasuke... " Latching onto the tan skin sucking and biting at the places that drew most pleasure

The raven kissed his way down to the blonde's chest taking one of the hardened buds into his mouth while working the other with his hands " Hn,you've been waiting for this all year haven't you dobe? Is it all that you wanted or maybe...should I touch here? "

Moving his spare hand down to touch the growing bulge between the blonde's legs before moving his hand down to grab his thigh rubbing up and down hand crawling further each time " B-bastard...hah hurry u-up " Naruto groaned pushing his head further against the pillow pulling at the headboard which kept his hands hanging uselessly

Sasuke smirked at the writhing blonde still working his chest biting a bit harder than needed making him cry out loudly " _Naruto_ _say what you want_ " Naruto groaned as Sasuke chuckled into his ear speaking in hushed whispers

Naruto bucked his hips upwards trying to get some friction to his lower half grinding against the taller man making them both moan,Sasuke sighed he wanted to make it last a bit longer but he doubted either of them could wait any longer " Just..nn do it already! " The blonde under him speaking his thoughts

Sasuke grabbed the remaining articles of clothing not bothering to be careful and just ripping them off,both shuddered from the cool wind brushing against the exposed skin,Sasuke glanced at the blonde's opening seeing it was already stretched and wet with lube the sight bringing blood rushing to his lower regions

He aligned himself pushing in with a firm thrust making the blonde cry out once more " F-fuck,too tight..ease up dumbass! " Naruto clenched his teeth trying to adjust to the intruding organ

Who could blame him when the last time he did this was last October! " O-okay,move " Obliging to the request as he rolled his hips pulling out before slowly easing in again

Before long they had a rhythm going both letting grunts and moans pass " Ah Sasuke, there! Nnah... " Letting out a particularly loud cry as his prostrate brushed

Speeding up and putting more force into his thrusts as Naruto clamped around him spurting onto both of them,he let out a grunt himself before finish king up he glanced up glaring with his sharingan at the startled blue orbs peering in through the window

" What's wrong Sasuke? " Looking back down at the panting Naruto before undoing the handcuffs and cleaning them both off beforing kissing the drowsy blonde " Shut up and sleep,I'll get going " Naruto sighed wrapping his arms around the raven's waist

" Man you seriously gotta go? I-I guess till next year huh? Hehe l-love ya bastard " Sasuke returned the embrace wiping away the stray tears falling from his lover's eyes " Hn "

Sasuke sighed placing the sleeping blonde onto his stomach before getting up and getting dressed " Alright,come out " Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt kicking the two spies out of a tree

Boruto glared at the bastard,he was the reason his family was being torn apart,why his dad wouldn't even give a second glance towards his mom " Enjoy the show? Tell me why the hell you're doing here " Boruto gulped as a sword was pointed at his throat

" Y-you,why's my dad-you and...why?! " Sasuke let out an amused smirk " Hn? Isn't it obvious,he loves me oh so hopelessly,you can go ahead and do it..blame me for the lack of effort he puts in for your family,believe what you wish though I'll tell you this much he doesn't love your mother and he never will and don't do anything idiotic because of your anger "

With that said he stepped back sheathing his sword putting it on his back " I-I'll tell my mom! So you better stay away from him! " Boruto felt a chill down his spine as the older male gave a cold smile

" Do as you wish,if you think you will get your happy ending,just know even if I leave Naruto be...he has..always been the who chases me and if you think that woman you call mother will keep him away...you're more foolish than I thought "

After speaking those words he disappeared leaving Boruto to glare at the vacant spot " Hey guys I'm back! I didn't see anyone but what happened while I was gone? " Sarada looked crouched Boruto who kept his faces hidden

" Your dad is an ass " Sarada watched dumbstruck as the blonde boy ran off to what she assumed to be home " What happened " She demanded from Mitsuki who simply smiled

 **~Another timeskip~**

After getting home the next day Boruto refused to go on any missions or look at his dad,he turned to stare at the window after hearing a knocking " Sarada? " Said girl blushed brushing herself off after coming inside the room

" Ahem,how improper,I- Mitsuki told me what happened...and I think you're acting like a mopey brat " Boruto's head snapped up questioning if he heard right " _What?_ i just found out my dad is cheating on my mom with someone else not to mention another guy and I can't even tell her because they might breakup and you're telling me I'm overreacting?! "

Sarada cleared her throat before slapping him " As a matter of fact I do! In case you forgot my father I'd the other guy and as far as not being able to tell mothers I'd say we're in the same position,but if you think I'm going to let his love life get in the way of our relationship you area dead wrong,my dad may not have the same romantic feelings for my mother but I know to damn sure he cares for us both and if you're just going to sit here whining then you Boruto are being a _brat_ "

Boruto stared at his friend in shock while holding his cheek " We are going to go on a mission and you are going to talk o your dad,now march! " Picking him up before throwing him towards the bathroom

" I don't agree with a lot of the shit my dad's done but he was right about one thing...women are freaking scary! "


End file.
